


Lazy Days

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, pregnant!credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Newt and Percival try and help a pregnant Credence relax and get comfortable





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all of the smut I write is exactly the same and pretty lack luster...hmmm oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> for some reason I just really like the idea of pregnant!Credence, he would be a great parent

Credence groans as he slowly wakes up. Thankfully the curtains are still drawn so the bedroom is dimly lit, Credence's eyes have recently become overly sensitive to light. The large bed is empty, save for Credence, not that that is a surprise, these days Credence sleeps usually till noon. Not wanting to attempt sitting up just yet Credence tosses and turns until he finds a comfortable position. His hands automatically go to his swollen stomach. He gently caresses his bump, hoping the action is as soothing for the baby as it is for him. Content to lie in bed, feeling comfortable in a way that has eluded him these last 2 months, Credence allows his mind to wander (it had taken him an unsurprisingly long amount of time to allow himself to indulge in daydreaming without feeling crippling shame). All he can think of in these last few months is the baby. Will it be a boy or a girl? Who will it take after, himself or Mr. Graves? Credence hopes the baby takes after Percival, for obvious reasons. 

So caught up in his musings Credence doesn't notice the bedroom door opening and Newt watching him from the doorway. The Brit makes his way to the bed where his hands join Credence's on the bump. "How are you feeling today?" he asks in a whisper, afraid to break the peace that surrounds the younger man. 

"I'm ok, not nauseous, just huge!" Credence complains, but there is no heat to it.

"Not much longer now pet, you're almost ready to pop" Newt says as his hands slide further down the underside of Credence's belly. The magizoologist has tended to his fair share of births (with both male and female parents) but it is an entirely different story when it is your partner who has to undergo the significant risks of childbirth. 

None of them had planned on the pregnancy, no one had known Credence was a carrier. And while this baby was the offspring of Credence and Percival it would have 3 fathers. Newt has been there every step of the way, staying with Credence when Percival has had to work late or travel halfway across the country on a case. Credence had had a relatively easy first and second trimester but the third seems to be taking its toll on him. Newt has insisted Percival stay closer to home to support Credence and the child, unfortunately the Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a busy man. Secretly Newt enjoys being the one to look after the pregnant Credence, it makes him feel more secure in his position in the relationship. He is useful and contributing, carrying his own weight. The Brit worries often that he is as useful as an appendix and one day Credence and Percival will realise this and cut him out of the relationship. But the bond he has formed with Credence and the baby, independent of Percival, has gone a long way in reassuring Newt, more than the wizard cares to admit.

Brushing the sweaty hair from the younger man's face Newt is caught off guard by his beauty. Credence never fails to shock him, lying in bed in the middle of the day, sweaty and bloated, he couldn't look more beautiful if he tried. His delicate hands resting protectively on his bump, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach in an automatic, self-soothing gesture. Instinctively Newt leans in a presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Credence's mouth. Credence follows as Newt pulls away, chasing those kind lips. Unable to deny Credence anything Newt presses Credence back down to the bed, not wanting the boy to strain himself. Kissing a sleep soft Credence is an experience Newt has no parallel for. The young man who is already shy and gentle is even more pliant and soft as he remains halfway in the clutches of sleep. Their lips move lazily against each other, there is no rush, no distractions. Newt can devote all his attention to Credence and make him feel as comfortable as possible. 

Ever so gently Newt applies a very small amount of his weight onto Credence's upper torso. As the Brit is perched on the edge of the bed and Credence is reclining, the angle is awkward yet somehow still perfect. The satisfied little noises coming from Credence send a thrill of pride through Newt, the soft gasps of pleasure, the needy whines demanding more. Moving his hand to cup Credence's cheek Newt captures the boy's plump bottom lip between his and proceeds to suck gently on it. The heavy breaths emitting from Credence give Newt pause. He draws back assessing the figure in front of him. At this late stage in the pregnancy Newt wants to avoid any strenuous activities, and sadly that includes anything that might get Credence too hot under the collar. 

"Newt please!" Credence whines, turning the full power of his eyes to Newt. The deep brown circling blown pupils is enough to make Newt weak at the knees. However he stands firm, knowing it wouldn't do Credence or the baby any good if they continued. 

"Shhh, Credence, not much longer now. Patience." he reminds gently. The answering pout on the boy's face is adorable and Newt can't help a snigger escape. "If the child can manage a pout that dramatic we are all certainly doomed." he jokes and it gets a small smile from Credence. "Come now love, lets get yo up and moving. You may be on bed rest but lets not take that literally hmm? You need to be up and walking for a little bit of the day." With some effort on both men's part Credence manages to get into a sitting position. Taking both of his hand Newt pulls him up until Credence is standing. Looking at him now his bump is all the more prominent. While Credence had gained weight during his recovery he will always be on the slim side. Apart from his stomach the rest of him remains unchanged, bony and sharp angles. 

 

Graves arrives home early in the evening. There was a lot of work still to be done but Tina had all but pushed him out the door, insisting she could handle it. He may not show it but he is eternally grateful to the young auror. The closer Credence gets to his due date the closer to home Graves has to be. At least Newt is always with Credence. The Brit is a godsend, able to calm down Credence and Percival when anxiousness runs high. Graves thinks he would have made a good auror, not easily ruffled, keeps a clear head when everything around them is going to shit. 

Entering the apartment Graves immediately goes to the parlor where he know his two boys will be. Sure enough, sitting in front of the toasty fire is a dozing Credence and Newt who is reading softly to the unconscious figure. Careful not to disturb Credence, Graves gently lowers himself onto the couch on the opposite side of Newt, wrapping an arm around the lank wizard and leaving a trail of heated kisses down his neck. 

Putting his book aside Newt turn to face Percival fully. The older man grabs his face with both hands and pulls him in for a searing kiss. With a swipe of his tongue Graves' tongue invades Newt's mouth, licking intently, coaxing Newt into a more aggressive kiss. Leaning back in on the couch Graves presses Newt down into the cushions without breaking the kiss. Percival swallows any sound he makes, careful not to wake the sleeping Credence. Newt mewls under Percival, pressing his front flush to the other man. Graves nips at Newt playfully, teasing him, and presses sucking kisses to his jaw. Their breathing becomes heavy, being in front of the fire both men are sweating within minutes. Graves's hair falls from its perfectly styled form, strands falling over his eyes. Newt can't resist and runs his hands through Percival's hair, further messing up the usually neat locks. The older man growls and retaliates by sucking a deep bruise high on Newt's throat.

After some fumbling their hips align and Newt can feel the press of Percival's' impressive cock against his thigh. The older man grinds down, applying delicious pressure to Newt's own hard-on. Despite the awkward position Newt attempts to trust up, chasing the sensation. Percival manages to wraps Newt's legs around his waist, giving him more leverage. Their movements have become sloppy, both men dry humping like a couple of horny teenagers. Percival is relentless grinding his hips down, almost painful in its intensity, Newt knows he's not going to last much longer.

A small whimper pulls both men's attention. Credence is watching them, his eyes bright and shiny. One of his hands is attempting to reach his cock so he can stroke himself but his distended belly is in the way. Graves growls at the sight. Newt rolls his eyes at the older man's reaction. Percival, who was already wrapped around Credence's little finger, has been driven to new heights. It was impossible to miss the way the man's gaze lingered on Credence's stomach. It was clear to anyone who looked at him that the idea of Credence carrying his child drove him mad with possessive lust. Newt found it amusing. Taking advantage of a distracted Percival Newt rolled his hips, shocking the man out of his gaze. Both men continue to rub off of one another but they watch Credence. The youngest of their group simply stares back, his pupils blown wide in desire. As Newt cums he hears Credence groans and notes that the boy is grinding down into the couch, trying to get even the smallest amount of friction for his dripping cock. Percival cums with a muttered curse, swooping down for a more tender kiss from Newt. 

When he sits up he turns his hungry eyes to Credence. "Good evening my boy. I'm sorry for waking you. Let me try and make it up to you." Credence knows the game but is too impatient to play properly, he merely nods his head and when Graves gets within reach pulls the older man close. With a chuckle Percival brings Credence in for an absolutely filthy kiss. If Newt hadn't just cum the noises from the two other men would have sent him over the edge. Percival's hands make their way to Credence's stomach, the man is obsessed with the bump, touching it constantly even, or especially, during sex. Peppering the boy's face with kisses Graves slides off the couch and kneels between Credence's legs, quickly freeing the boy from his pants. With a quick glance to Newt, Percival takes all of Credence in his mouth and swallows the boy down to his base. Newt watches as Credence automatically thrusts up into the wet heat, Percival just takes the onslaught, showing his experience. Newt shuffles closer to Credence, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders as they both watch Percival's head bob up and down in Credence's lap. Their view is partially obstructed by the bump, which somehow improves the scene. Newt gently massages Credence's neck and shoulders. Percival has one hand around Credence's cock, guiding it into his mouth, his other hand is splayed possessively across Credence's stomach. 

Credence rests his head on Newt's shoulder and allows himself to be ravished by the two men. He has been uncomfortable for some time and he desperately needs the stress relief of an orgasm. Newt locks lips with him and the other man swallows the needy noises coming from Credence. Mr. Graves is taking his time down there. Lovingly mapping every inch of Credence engorged cock with his tongue, tracing over the veins, sucking on the over-sensitive head. Credence places his hand over Percival's which rests on the bump, Newt adds his to the pile. In that moment Credence is in heaven, having Percival beneath him, sucking him off, Newt beside him kissing him so gently yet passionately and all three of them holding hands over their unborn child. The intimacy, the perfection, of the moment is what sends Credence over the edge, cumming in hot spurts down Percival's throat. When he is spent, he slump boneless against Newt, who pets his hair, muttering praises quietly as Percival tucks Credence back into his trousers. 

The trio eat a quiet supper in front of the fire. Credence nods off soon after, not able for much exertion these days, Newt and Percival on either side of him. Ever so gently, with the aid of magic, they get Credence into bed without waking him. They lay on either side of their boy, bracketing him, shielding him and the baby from the world. 

Just before Graves falls asleep he hears Newt whisper "I think you should start your paternity leave tomorrow." Huffing out a laugh in response Percival reaches across Credence and laces fingers with Newt, humming in what Newt is going to assume is agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always welcome
> 
> constructive criticism is helpful just don't be rude about it
> 
> my tumblr is urban-caesar.tumblr.com


End file.
